


A Hairy Situation

by Niamcat



Series: High School Oneshots [1]
Category: Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe-Age 17, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niamcat/pseuds/Niamcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimitri never would have expected his first day of High School to start out like this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I used the following prompt:<br/>“Imagine person a of your OTP sitting behind person b in class and <br/>getting in trouble for braiding person a’s hair.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hairy Situation

Dimitri Belikov was excited, even though he refused to admit it to his mother as she drove him to his new school. It was much easier to pretend he had been annoyed at her because she had moved him all the way to America, away from Ivan and St. Basil’s and the beautiful Russia. Yes, brooding was a lot easier than explaining his butterflies. She had bought him a coffee on the way as an apology. It was watery and horrible but he still welcomed the caffeine. The smell was all he really needed anyway. It was familiar and calmed his fluttering stomach. 

They pulled into the car-park and he nodded a goodbye to her as he stepped out of the horrible green car. There were people rushing around the car-park, off buses and into the school. It was his final year of school and really he was probably better off not finishing than going to this High School. But he said he would go. The school was named St.Vladimir’s, to be fair it was a highly commended school. So, he supposed it could be worse. Yesterday they spent the day filling out paperwork so that today he could just walk in with a map and his timetable. 

It was a really big school but thank goodness he found his homeroom on time. The crowds had helped direct his way and he tried to ignore the stares that followed him to the classroom. The teacher was a woman in her mid-forties. She was busy sorting out books and other belongings on her desk. She was small or rather shorter than him with short brown hair and a no-funny-business attitude. So of course he smiled sweetly at her and introduced himself. “Hello. I’m Dimitri Belikov, I’m the new student.” 

Her head jerked up to look at him and a soft motherly smile appeared on her face. “Belikov, yes Kirova mentioned you to me this morning. Lovely to meet you. My name is Ms. Petrov, I’ll be your homeroom teacher. Every morning you’ll come here for me to take attendance before heading to your first class. Whereabouts are you from Dimitri?”

He had been nodding along to the information but at the question his smile faltered slightly. He was thinking back to his home. “Novosibirsk, Russia” He replied quietly trying so hard not to show his emotions and failing. Ms. Petrov’s smile softened.   
“Don’t worry Dimitri, I’m sure you’ll fit right in here.” She patted him on the shoulder and Dimitri just nodded choosing at that point to shuffle to the seat she pointed out. It was by the window. The morning sun lit it up like a spotlight. He tried not to attract attention as he sat down. It was hard considering he was about six foot and the desk barely went over his knees. He slumped down letting his legs straighten out. That seemed to work. He looked up hoping the class wasn’t staring at him.

They weren’t, however it wasn’t because his mission had been successful. No, it was because she had walked in the door and everyone’s attention was rightfully hers. He didn’t know who she was. Of course he didn’t. But, he wanted to. She wasn’t tall, but her legs went on for miles even with her tight black jeans and they were tight. She wore a white t-shirt with them. It sounds plain but on her it was as beautiful as a dress made from diamonds. But that wasn’t even the best part because a cascade of chestnut curls covered her shoulders and- oh shit she was walking towards him! What could she possibly want with him? His soul? Wait, had he been drooling? He checked himself. No, no drools thank goodness. His heart hammered in his chest. 

“Hathaway!” The goddess stopped in her tracks, a sweet smile covering her features as she looked over her shoulder at the teacher. 

“Ms. Petrov?” Her voice. Oh god her voice was as beautiful as the sound of raindrops on his windowsill. He coughed. What was wrong with him? He needed to control himself. This was just a random girl who happened to be in his classroom. His social life would die before it even started if anyone had just heard the thoughts he was having. 

“Hathaway, If I recall you were late all last week. I hope this isn’t becoming another habit of yours.” Ms. Petrov was being stern but there was something in her eyes that was soft. 

“Of course not Ms. Petrov. Mondays are just tough you know?” The softness was gone as Ms. Petrov nodded towards the seat in front of me. Apparently snark was something Ms. Petrov did not like. Dimitri noted the information as the girl, Hathaway? Sat in front of him, throwing him a flirty smile as she did so. His breath had left him, Something told him this girl was going to be the death of him. 

Ms. Petrov started with the class, taking the role. Dimitri desperately tried to focus and ignore how the sun lit up her hair like it was made of gold. He was rewarded because he finally learned her name. Rose Hathaway. Roza. 

For the whole day that moment seemed to repeat. Some cruel stranger decided to put the both of them in almost every class together and he always seemed to manage to sit behind her. It was an accident on his part and one he was both dismayed and glad about. She had caught his eyes every time she sat down and her hair looked more and more inviting. His little sister Viktoria had taught him to plait hair years ago and it was just now he realized that all his training had been for this. Never before had he wanted to plait someone’s hair like how he wanted to plait Rose Hathaway’s hair. 

It wasn’t until last class, however, that he finally got his opportunity. 

Rose had leaned over to her friend. She was tall with long blonde hair that had been plaited down her back. Dimitri hadn’t noticed Rose staring longingly at it. 

“Seriously Lissa, Your hair is so pretty. I wish I could do something like that with my hair. As great as it is, I do sometimes get tired of it just hanging there.” Lissa had a very sweet nature it was something Dimitri had noticed immediately when he first saw her. Now, she looked at Rose with sympathy. 

“If I was sitting behind you I’d do it, or you could just come to my place later and I’ll teach you?” Lissa asked. It was obvious that she really just wanted Rose to go to her house though. 

“And have to deal with your cousin Adrian? No thanks, I like breathing oxygen” Rose and Lissa laughed at her comment. Dimitri didn’t get it but it was probably because he didn’t know who Adrian was.  
Suddenly she turned around to face Dimitri with a wry smile on her face. “Well, Belikov, Don’t suppose you’re any good at plaiting hair are you?” She had meant it as a joke and perhaps, Dimitri prayed, as a reason to talk to him. But he wasn’t going to let this go. 

He flashed her a sultry smile. “Actually, I do. I have three sisters” 

Rose’s smile faltered for a second. Dimitri guessed it was from shock and he tried to stop himself from laughing. However, she recovered quickly. An equally amused expression on her face.

“Well, by all means” She returned, handing him a hair tie and moving her chair slightly back to allow him to reach. 

“And I thought I’d have to buy you dinner first” It was obvious flirting but at this point he didn’t care. Her eyes rolled but the smirk he caught on her face was all the encouragement he needed. 

His fingers brushed through her hair and he tried to ignore the way her eyes fluttered shut. Her hair was softer than satin and he began splitting it into three parts. He wasn’t sure he was allowed to do this sort of thing in class. But surely his mother wouldn’t care about one black mark. She was used to him getting a lot more. 

He began plaiting her hair. It was so easy to work with and the rhythm of his movements allowed him to focus on just that and ignore the way her perfume gave him goosebumps. Or at least try to. 

When he finally finished and tied it with her purple hair tie. He looked up to see a very angry bald man. “Belikov” It came out gruff and broken like the man had been swallowing cigarette smoke.

“Um, yes Mr. Alto?” He wasn’t really as nervous as he sounded because in the corner of his eye he spotted Rose’s awed face as she inspected her new hairstyle. 

“This made be hard for you to believe” His tone made it obvious that it wasn’t really going to be that hard to believe “But, here, in America, our classrooms are not hair salons” Dimitri never would have guessed. But of course he never said as much. He nodded and apologised and accepted the misconduct slip that had his name written in blocky black ink. 

The class ended soon after and Dimitri busied himself by packing up his books. Just as he picked up his bag however. The sound of raindrops hit him once more. 

“Hey, Comrade” She said. Gifting him with a radiant smile. 

“Roza” He nodded returning her smile. 

“Thank you” and with that she went up on her tiptoes to plant a small kiss on his cheek. 

He didn’t remember walking out to his mother’s car. He’s pretty sure he floated.


End file.
